Thunderstorms, Sleepovers, and Mud Puddles
by Sparkling Goldfish
Summary: During a thunderstorm, Chibi America runs away from England and raids the kitchen in France's and Chibi Canada's house.


The rain gently fell on the window, the glassy droplets reflecting a spark of lightning that made a gash in the sky. A loud boom crashed through the large house as thunder rolled violently overhead. A few paintings rattled on the walls as a small child ran and hid under his bed in fright.

Canada shivered and started to cry. He hated thunderstorms, and this storm was remarkably loud.

A flash of lightning lit up his room as another thunderous boom shook the house. Canada let out a cry of fear as he squeezed his eyes shut. The rain started to come down harder.

Canada wanted to hide in his papa's room, but he decided not to. Papa France was taking a nap, and Canada didn't want to wake him up.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Canada's heart froze in terror. The doorbell's loud and shrill ring echoed through the house. Who would be ringing the doorbell during a storm like this?

Maybe it was England. Or it was possibly America, running away from home and wanting to hide in Canada's room. Canada grimaced as he thought of his twin and what had happened last time America ran away and started to live in Canada's room.

*Flashback*

"Hey bro! Dude, I really need to hide in your room! Let me in, quick, England's coming!"

Canada was about to ask his brother why he wanted to hide from England, but he didn't get a chance to. America charged inside and ran upstairs. Thankfully, France had been in the kitchen and hadn't heard America's loud running up the stairs.

Canada tiptoed up to his room and saw America frantically looking for a place to hide. "Here, get in my closet and hide under some of my clothes." Canada whispered. America stepped into the closet and sat on the floor as Canada threw some clothes on America's head so he was completely hidden, except for a small spot over his face so he could breathe. Canada barely shut the door to his closet before he saw England and France appear in his doorway.

"Angleterre, I told you he wasn't in here!" France said. England growled as he looked around, not seeing America anywhere. Giving up in defeat, England left and went home.

Canada secretly brought America some dinner. America happily ate the food, making remarks about how it tasted so much better than what England cooked. America made a mess, dropping food and spilling some of his drink on the perfect, white carpet. The drink dyed the floor as America spilt some more drink in another spot.

"So America, why did you run away from England?" Canada asked his brother.

America took a bite of his food, dropping some crumbs on the floor. "England tried to make me eat his food, and I told him it tasted bad. I usually don't tell him when I don't like the food he cooks me, but today it tasted worse than ever before, and I just couldn't force myself to eat it. I ran away because I didn't want to eat the food he'd cooked me.

Canada laughed. "That sounds like a silly reason to run away from home."

America's eyes widened. "Have you every tried to eat some of England's food? You wouldn't think it was a silly reason to run away if you had!"

Canada shook his head. "No, I've never eaten his food, and I don't want to. Papa said it tastes terrible, and that I'll get sick if I eat it."

America laughed and started to concentrate on eating a croissant Canada had brought for him.

"Hey Canada, do you want to share this with me?"

Smiling, Canada nodded. America halved the croissant and shared it with Canada, and the two boys continued talking and laughing together.

"Canada! What have you done?" France stared at the floor and the dirty plate and cup that Canada had forgotten to hide from when America had been eating. Canada looked up at his papa. France looked angry, to say the least…

France yelled and cursed about the floor stain. While he was scolding Canada, America started to laugh really loud from inside the closet. He was so loud France could hear him over his yelling.

Needless to say, America and Canada got in a lot of trouble with France and England…

*End Flashback*

The little Canadian stumbled down the stairs and peaked out the window to see who was at the door. He couldn't see anyone. Why had the doorbell rung? Maybe he'd just imagined it? Yes, that was it.

Canada ran back to his room and hid under his bed. As he hid, he heard a loud noise at his window. Canada peeked out from under his bed. The window was open, and rain was being blown into his room. Canada squeaked in fright when he heard a loud voice and saw a familiar face look down at him from on top of the bed.

"Hey bro! I rang the doorbell, why didn't you open the door? And where's France?" America asked in his usually loud voice.

Canada sighed in relief when he learned that it was only America who had rung the doorbell…and broken into his room.

"Papa's taking a nap. Why are you looking for him?" Canada asked.

"I decided to run away from England while it was storming so he wouldn't come looking for me. You should try eating England's cooking every day of the week! At least France's food tastes good. I came here to raid your refrigerator!" America said cheerfully. America started to bounce on Canada's bed.

Canada stood up and led America to the kitchen. He opened the door to a huge refrigerator full of food.

"You can have anything in here as long as you don't make a mess." Canada said. America grabbed something out of the refrigerator and shut the door. Canada walked over to see what America had taken from the refrigerator.

"What's this? It looks like snot!" America laughed, poking at the food and watching the substance shake from him touching it. Canada stared at the food for a few minutes, trying to guess what the food was. He didn't think it looked like snot. America was just trying to be silly. Still, Canada couldn't figure out what the food was.

Canada grabbed two plates and heated up the food in the microwave. After he was done, he and America sat down to eat.

Canada thought the food tasted good. France had made it, and Canada was grateful for his good cooking.

America, on the other hand, was dissecting the food and was naming what he thought the food looked like.

"Look, dude, Canada! Doesn't it look like slime? I can't tell what it is! It looks like soap, or toothpaste, or something like that!" America started to eat the food with his hands. Canada sighed in disgust. The food looked nothing like how America had described it, and now America was making a mess.

Canada took a bite of his food. "So, America, what do you want to do once we're done eating? Do you wanna play, or watch T.V.?"

There was a loud boom of thunder, making America jump and whimper. Canada jumped and whimpered too, but America had suddenly become scared of the storm, even though he'd ran all the way here from his house during the storm. Canada looked outside the window. The weather was getting worse…that was probably why America was becoming more scared of the storm. Canada had became tired after all the excitement of America coming over, and America had yawned several times during his visit to the kitchen. Canada suddenly got an idea…

Canada hugged his teddy bear tightly in his arms as France put Canada and America to bed. The weather had continued to become worse, so Canada had asked France if America could stay over that night for a sleepover. France called England to ask if he was ok with America staying over, and after several hours of fighting over the phone, England agreed to the idea. Now Canada and America were going to bed.  
Canada looked over at his brother. Both boys jumped when thunder rumbled from outside.

About an hour passed.

"Canada! Are you awake?" America yelled.

Canada jolted awake and opened his eyes. "Now I am. What is it America?"

"I can't sleep!" America complained.

Canada sighed. He had to think of a way to make America fall asleep. As the thunder outside continued to rumble, Canada remembered something that he'd used to do when it was storming outside. The game was a little boring, and it would probably make America fall asleep.

"Hey, America, why don't we play a game? We can count the number of seconds between the times there is lightning to the time it thunders, and then we can divide by the time by five to calculate how many miles away the storm is! Do you wanna play it?"

When Canada looked over at America, he was already asleep. America had probably thought the game sounded boring…

Canada snuggled closer to his teddy bear and pulled the covers up to his chin. He looked over at America. America was drooling.

Canada finally dozed off into sleep, America beside him. The next morning when the boys awoke, there was a beautiful rainbow outside the window in Canada's room. Canada couldn't help but think…

America decided to run away and visit him, because it was easier to run away during the storm.

Canada was able to have a sleepover with America, because the weather had been too violent for America to walk home in.

Now there was a beautiful rainbow in the sky.

All of this happened because of a storm.

"…Maybe thunderstorms aren't as scary as I thought?" Canada whispered to himself.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" America asked his brother.

Canada got out of his bed and started walking downstairs. America peeked out from Canada's room.

"Hey dude, where are you going?"

Canada turned to look at his brother. "I'm going to eat breakfast. Papa said he would cook pancakes for me this morning!"

America ran out of the room and started galloping downstairs. "I bet I'll beat you to the kitchen!" he yelled.

Canada started running after his brother. The two boys giggled, and they both made it to the kitchen at the same time.

"Good morning you two, would you like some breakfast?" France was already sitting at the table eating.

The two boys nodded. France grabbed two plates for the boys and put pancakes on them. He gave them maple syrup to put on their pancakes. France sat down and ate the rest of his breakfast with the young children.

"How did you sleep last night, mes amours? It was storming badly last night, oui? I hope it didn't scare you."

Canada swallowed his food. "I slept well papa."

America looked up from where he was making a mess with his food. "I slept good too!"

France nodded at the children and continued to eat breakfast.

"Papa?"

France looked up at Canada. "What is it mon amour?"

"I've decided that storms aren't scary. Because it stormed outside, I was able to have a sleepover with America, and there was a really pretty rainbow in the sky when I woke up."

France smiled. "Aww, that's great! I'm glad you're not scared of them anymore!"  
Canada was about to say something, but then there was a loud clang. Canada and France turned to see America, who had dropped his fork on his plate. He was finished eating, and he got up from the table and ran to the door of the house.

"Canada, let's go outside and play! There's a ton of mud puddles outside to jump into!"

Canada finished eating and followed his brother outside. The two boys started splashing in the mud, which made their clothes filthy.

Suddenly, England walked up to the house. He'd come to pick up America from the sleepover. America didn't notice England walk by, and he splashed in a mud puddle right beside England. England's clothes became covered with mud.

America noticed what he'd done, and he stepped away from England. He knew he'd made England mad.

"You bloody-" England stopped himself from getting mad at little America. England grinned at his younger brother, and then he took America's hand in his. "Stupid frog, letting children run around in his yard playing in the mud! Even I thought he was smarter than that; our clothes are filthy now!" England glared at France, who had just walked out of the house, laughing at England. England walked away from the house with little America.

"Bye Canada, see you later!" America shouted, waving to his brother. Canada smiled and waved back.

Once England and America were gone, Canada walked over to France. "Papa, next time it storms, can I have a sleepover with America again?"

France smiled and picked up Canada. "Of course you can mon amour! But Angleterre was right, you're filthy now and you need to take a bath!"

After Canada had taken a bath, he changed into some clean clothes. He walked into France's room. France was getting ready to take another nap.

"Papa, I'm really tired. Can I take a nap with you?"

France nodded and smiled at the little child, who climbed into his bed. After Canada had lay down, France covered him with a blanket.

France lay down beside the little child and kissed his forehead. "I hope you have a good nap mon amour!"

Canada nodded and hugged his papa. The two of them drifted off to sleep, and neither of them noticed the rain that began to gently fall outside as they slept.


End file.
